banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty Bucket
The Rusty Bucket is a large cargo ship that is the main feature of the Banjo-Kazooie world Rusty Bucket Bay. It reappears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as an exhibit in Banjoland. ''Banjo-Kazooie In ''Banjo-Kazooie, the Rusty Bucket is the main feature of the appropriately named world of Rusty Bucket Bay. It appears as a large cargo ship in an extremely polluted industrial harbor. Its main deck is covered with floatation ring-like and periscope-like enemies. It also contains a number of rooms and cabins. Other features such as whistles, ladders, smokestacks and coolers are also found on deck. Rooms Engine Room |left]] The Engine Room is commonly dubbed the hardest area to navigate in Banjo-Kazooie. It is a large room containing giant cogs and gears. The player is required to press a button in an adjoining room to slow the fan blades in order to get a Jiggy. If the two switches are hit, then the ship's propellers will stop for 65 seconds allowing the player to get the Jiggy from behind them. This is often referred to by players as the hardest Jiggy to acquire in the game. The threat of falling, constantly moving parts, and difficult enemies are what supposedly makes it so hard. Anchor Room The Anchor Room is a room located in the hull of the ship. Underneath the ship the player will find a dolphin named Snorkel trapped under an anchor. The dolphin asks that Banjo and Kazooie release him by hitting the Anchor Switch. In order for the player to reach the Anchor Switch, he or she must climb into the hole in which the Anchor is stored, make their way passed a line of Grille Chompas and hit the anchor switch, thus freeing Snorkel and getting a Jiggy. Cargo Hold |right]] To enter the ship's Cargo Hold, the player must release a box of TNT into it by the use of a nearby cargo crane. Once the box has been dropped in, the player may jump into the hold to reveal that the box of TNT was in fact the Boss Boom Box. The player must defeat the Boss Boom Box in order to receive a Jiggy. Other Rooms The Rusty Bucket also contains the Captain's Cabin, a Map Room, a Bunk Room, a Galley, and a room containing numerous pipes. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts A model of the front half of the Rusty Bucket appears in Banjoland as an exhibit with a huge hole in the hold, which rather comically features a message stating that it was too hardcore for today's modern players. The real ''Rusty Bucket appears in the background when looking out past the Docks in Showdown Town (except it is missing a smokestack, due, surely, given the low graphics level in Showdown Town's backgrounds). Banjoland Info "This ship was the basis for an entire ''Banjo-Kazooie level, Rusty Bucket Bay. The Jiggy in the bowels was one of the most difficult in the game. Far too challenging for today's soft gamers!"'' Enemies *Grimlet *Flotsam *Seaman Grublin *Boom Box *Grille Chompa *Boss Boom Box Trivia *Rumor suggests that Captain Blackeye captains the Rusty Bucket, but it is more likely he would captain a traditional pirate ship as per his original role. It is much more likely that Grunty is the captain. *On the promotional video given to Nintendo Power subscribers prior to the game's release, narrator Jon Lovitz states that the name of the ship is the H.M.S. Gruntilda. This was either misinformation or an affectionate pseudonym, as the name Rusty Bucket can be seen on the stern of the ship in both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (although the ship in Banjoland is only a model). *Beneath the words "Rusty Bucket" on the stern of the ship is the name of the town "Twycross, England". The company Rareware that created the Banjo-Kazooie games is based in Twycross, England. *In the Bunk Room, there is a poster of Berri from Conker's Pocket Tales.. However, the Xbox Live Arcade version replaced Berri with Conker from Bad Fur Day. Names in Other Languages Gallery RustyBucketNB.png|The Rusty Bucket as it appears in Banjoland. Category:Locations